User blog:Master Flex/MrPropaganda
July 8th, 2011 On July 8th, 2011, MrPropoganda joined the Spore Community, starting to get his attention by making a creature by the name of "I R DOWNRATOR!" which states that he would downrate the first commentor for life, although a user did comment the first time even asking MrPropoganda to downrate her, he simply refused and told her, "No, Because You Asked For It!" Not many were recieved on MrPropoganda's creature until he started to send messages to user, starting it with "Heeeellllooooooo Spore Player! Come To My Page For A Spore Year Of A Lifetime!" Then after that part he insults the user by stating something they are familer with. MrPropaganda is also known for his unique trolling style, He capitalizes every word in his comments and talks in third person. People say he does this just to annoy them. But MrPropaganda claims that he uses "Auto-Cap" for his MAC and DOES use third person to annoy people. Example: "MrPropaganda Disagrees With Your Crap." chaolinchao Although MrPropoganda did not get as much attention, he did start to get the attention of a user named "chaolinchao" who he downrated for a long time, chaolinchao immediately went to the ADL, who may have helped with the red faces. chaolinchao made a series of "hate" creations torward MrPropoganda, 2 adventures and possibly 3 creatures, one of the adventures were deleted for a unknown reason. During a series of events MrPropoganda succsessfully temporarily banned chaolinchao. When chao returned he said he was sorry and surrendered to MrPropoganda. The two are now supposidly "friends" now, but many people say that chao only wanted to be friends with him so MrPropoganda would leave him alone. On September 9th, MrPropoganda was banned, and did not really make any much of an impact on Spore and not many people remembered him because there wasn't many people targeted by him. The Return Of MrPropoganda, Now MrPropaganda About a month later after the permaban of MrPropoganda, he returns with his slightly changed name, MrPropaganda On October 4th, 2011. During his return, people noticed some changes in MrPropaganda, who does not have a hatred for everyone, he had a hatred for RP'ers (Roleplayer's) RP'ers, Dragons, Wolfs And Furries MrPropaganda had a BIG hatred for people who RP'ed on Spore, claiming that RP'ers are the true killers of spore not trolls or downraters, and started to attack harmless people that had: *Many Wolf or Dragon Creations *Wolf Or Dragon Heads Used In Building Or Space Editor That Were Used For RP'ing *People who rant about downrating *That were members of uprating groups like: ADL, TBC, Or UU *People that were defending their friends from his "trolling" Some people agreed with MrPropaganda's rant and agrees with him, most of them are original creators or popular creators, who despise them as much as MrPropaganda does. MrPropaganda also says that he hates furries with a passion saying "All You Furries Will Be On A Burning Cross When MrPropaganda is Done With You." He has called a lot of users furries as of late, and proudly targets them with ease.. Anonymous MrPropaganda claims to be a member of "Anonymous" a hacking group, even though this has not been proven there have been reports of users being hacked a week after his annoucement. Around this time period MrPropaganda stuck with his new avatar of "himself" and used phrases from Anonymous and even made a creation about supporting Anonymous. Not very much activity as Anon. but a bit of activity of his hacking. Troll And Downrating Buddies MrPropaganda was known to be "Best Troll/Downrating Friends" with infamous user sharples88, who both attemped to massdownrate the MPN completely getting rid of all creations on Oct. 24th , there plan was flawed and failed. MrPropaganda is now enemies with sharples88 and sharples plans to get MrPropaganda's Account and IP Address banned. UPDATE: They are bestest troll friends again :P Here are some other troll friends of MrPropaganda: *TheDevilWearsPrada *Beyond_Light *MrPropoganda2 *An0nymous *HarHeHaw *TummyTumTum *-End_Void- *Other Unknown In TDWP's "Group" MrPropaganda said he was in a trolling/downrating group, says the leader was TheDevilWearsPrada, who gave him orders on who to downrate or troll and why, the only known members are TDWP MrP -End_Void- , and maybe Beyond_Light. *Update: TDWP MrP Beyond_Light, And -End_Void- are the leaders of the group, it has been confirmed that there are 10+ more members, most of them are the successors MrPropaganda spawned early January. Victims Here are the names of victims of MrPropaganda during recent times: *WaCkO101/Invader_Zim_Fan (now friends) *rachcat (now friends?) *halo563 (now friends) *bradley30 (destroyed/banned/hacked) *chaolinchao (now friends?) *Em999 (prefers friends with MrP, MrP did not respond) *eme12 (ignores MrP, now left alone) *ENBDragon (now friends) *GalladeXD (afraid of MrP, friends?/now left alone) *hcohatlan (destroyed/banned) *Mega_Uprator (destroyed/banned) *myagarza (blocked MrP, continues to insult MrP, MrP laughs, left alone) *SkyDragonBlaze (blocked MrP) *war97 (destroyed/banned) *spyrogirl569 (now left alone) *wolfgirl737 (now friends?) *chantal71 (now left alone) *Lizardcreatures (was one of MrP's Successors, selfdestructed after discovery) *UniverseSteve98 (blocked MrP, no recent insults) *WhisperingRumor (destroyed/banned) *02tango (blocked MrP but continued to insult, no activity) *Clawsblade (now friends) *SavanahTheDragon (small conflict, left alone) *NoahMullins (now left alone) *lord_omega777 (humiliated off the game by MrP) *dragoneye98 (destroyed/banned) *Dark-Sajuuk (now left alone) *Alien_lover2704 (trolled bad by leaders, still harrassed but ignores, possible block) *Ragnakalou (currently getting trolled for being a furry, results: *To be updated) *maceman99 (insults MrP, but blocks, known from MrP to be the biggest coward ever) *Eamon99 (trys to be smart around MrP but fails, MrP Calls him "Le Big Pussy" trolled.) *sharples88 (now friends) *Shocktoad (trolled by MrP And Beyond_Light) *(12 people to be updated. coming soon) "Three Months" Creation On November 6th, MrPropaganda annouced that he will be leaving on Feb. 22nd because he is going to college, which is also the day he turns 18, saying that he will no longer play or troll on Spore, also adding if he gets enough "love" he will decide to stay over his course of college. On December 4th, MrPropaganda annouced that the leaving has been shortened and he will be leaving on the 22nd of Jan. instead. MrPropaganda Then left for 2 weeks then returning. The Real Account? Nobody knows who MrPropagnada really is. But in a lot of comments MrPropaganda has said he never had a real account saying he was invited here, or to come here to fix "the crap thats splattered on the walls of the MPN" MrPropaganda had once claimed to be a ADL member in disguise, saying his real account is in ADL MrPropaganda has also said he has been around since 2009. UPDATE: MrPropoganda said he was BeyondBirthday0 before he was MrPropoganda (One of 5 of Tylonians alts) The Hacking Attack Of 12/20(19)/2011 MrPropaganda hacked user bradley30 close to 11PM or 12AM, first thing that happened was The fake bradley (MrPro) went to his girlfriends page and said he was breaking up with her, this started a whole bunch of flame creations and comments. fake bradley then went to halo563, and said his gift sucked, and then halo makes a bunch of depressing creations expressing how he feels about this situation. Curse words were also sent, MrPropaganda never did it to destroy bradley30, but to just prove what he is capable of. Know hacked players (Might get updated later): *bradley30 Greatest Troll On Spore Many people nowadays just look at MrPropaganda as greatest troll on Spore. People just look at sharples as a downrater and a spammer. MrPropaganda Is now the Official Greatest troll on Spore. Friendliness And Hostility Most people think of MrPropaganda as a mean heartless troll, and a few people see him as a good person if your on his good side, he is known to be a bit defensive around his best allies. and proudly attacks their enemies, for example, Jscreations123, pretty much put MrP under orange in a relationship creation but did not show any hostility at all. Which is rarely seen from him. List Of Successors These are the list of people (not all listed) who were spawned by MrP and is expected to surpass MrP in the future: *-End_Void- *FlarfloursX (selfdestructed) *BabyPropaganda *DragonGodHowler (banned) *Propaganian Remember, these people are just people found, according to MrP, there is a lot more. Departure On Feburary 29th (Leap Year) MrPropaganda annoucned his leave, he was not able to play spore so he asked sharples88 to create a creation for him. T.O. Over time on Spore.com a trolling group known as T.O. (The Organization) grows, there are known to be 23+ members. The True leader of the group is TheDevilWearsPrada, Who is highly suspected to be An alt of L0M to use the T.O. There are 3 known classes of T.O.; The Circle, who are the leaders of the group, Srekcah, who nobody knows what they do, and the regular members, trollers, spammers, downraters, and spies. Here are the known Members in The group. Circle Leaders: *TheDevilWearsPrada (banned) *MrPropaganda (banned) *Beyond_Light (banned) *-End_Void- (resigned) (Known) Srekcah: *Jam-is-Blood (Known) Regulars *FRAT_WAFFLE (banned) *WolfOwlAngel (unknown) *-Last_Wave- *AlfaGal *BabyPropaganda *Propagandian *PokemonSux *0samaBinLaden (banned) *HeyLookAAlien *Adolf_Hitler Side Note: Sharples is not a member. In late 2012, the TO was disbanned due to a majority of the Circle Leaders being banned. Later that year, TDWP-Plagues (TheDevilWearsPrada's new alt) made the NTO (New Trolling Organization) There are currently more than 18 users and seem to have the same agenda as the TO (The Organization) did. Banning Of August 21st, 2012 MrPropaganda was banned On 9-21-12, he lasted 1 year and a half with only a trial alt and achieved greatness with 110 subs, he referenced on a old creation he'll be back if he's banned, but with the full game, resulting in many more ways to attack people. we will all have to wait and see. DrPropaganda DrPropaganda joined on August 25th, 2012. He started by creating a MrPropaganda's classic "Propaganda News Today" talking about his two dead alts and immediately attacking users. Plus making fun of the popular users (or classic users) about their obsession with Excalibur Or L0M and other crude comments. As DrPropaganda, he did not do much but attack other users. In early November DrPropaganda later revealed he isn't really MrPropaganda/MrPropoganda. He is really MrPropaganda's younger brother and that the only reason he created DrPropaganda was to never forget about the infamous troll MrPropaganda It was later discovered that the user (MrPropaganda's brother) was Tylonians, a classic sporian from 2009. DrPropaganda is currently a The 2nd Circle Leader For The NTO. MrPropoganda's Rebirth And Future Respawn Of Older Trolls In late November, the first alt created by Daimian was somehow unpermabanned. He said that he "broke a chain" and got his first MrPropoganda back. In December, he started "Project Rebirth." This project focuses on the continuation of attacking RP'ers/Wolfhead/Dragonhead makers. Recently announced, MrPropoganda got EAxis to unpermaban ALL troll friends of MrPropoganda/MrPropaganda. This will mean trolls ranging from 2011-2012 will be unbanned in 6 to 9 months. the following will be unbanned (according to what MrPropoganda says) *Beyond_Light *TheDevilWearsPrada *MrPropaganda *Fake Name Alts (Ones with lower case "L's" *Banned Trolling/Downrating Alts Category:Blog posts Category:Trolls Category:downraters Category:spore Category:spore creators Category:Spammers Category:flammers Category:anonymous